Remember
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: Logan returns to the grave of his Darlin' and remembers the past. R


**Remember **

**X-Men: The Movie**

**Angel of Neptune**

**888**

**DC: I do not own X-Men**

**888**

Deeply, he inhaled as he pulled the lighted cigar from his lips, blowing the grey smoke between his teeth. The rather well-built, but short man stared at the cigar for a mere moment before shoving the butt into the palm of his bare hand. For any other man, this act would have been mad, but he wasn't like any other man; far from it. Silently, he watched the painful burn disappear instantly thanks to the good ol' healing factor. He pulled his brown tacky trench coat closer together. There was no need to worry about lung cancer or any of that when your body was constantly healing every little problem. Hell, he was an immortal; he was cheating death in every single way. His time should have been over years ago… in the 1800s.

The sick little boy known as James Howllet died nearly two hundred years ago, around the same time the man named Logan came into existence and then the infamous Wolverine. He didn't remember hardly anything from his past, just bits and pieces here and there such as saving a little Jewish boy from a Nazi solider. It was the same little boy that turned out to be Magneto. He also remembered fighting along Captain American in that same war; World War II. Not only that, but he had horrible flashbacks of the birth of Wolverine. To this day he could feel the cold blade digging into his flesh. A shiver ran up and down his spine as he threw the butt of the cigar aside into the grass of the cemetery he was visiting.

Not everything in his life was bad, even though it probably seemed that way. He met up with a group of mutants sworn to protect the good of man kind, the X-Men. Being with the X-Men lead him to the love of his wife and it lead to him standing at her grave. His beautiful wind rider… She was taken from him and it only took a matter of short quick seconds. Those damn sentinels… Damn Xavier… She was a mother. Xavier didn't have to send her off to fight. She had a higher calling then the X-Men.

_The white haired African goddess smiled as she folded her arms over her chest while she watched the Danger Room from the Control Room. Ororo giggled silently to herself as she held the button of the intercom, "Wolverine." She said mockingly as he jammed his claws into a random bot before turning his attention to her. "Sometimes I wonder if you waste enough action in her." He smirked at her little comment._

"_Still save up enough to give you plenty in bed, darlin'." He remarked, taking out another bot with ease while the others started to surround the Wolverine._

"_But of course." She replied. Now was her chance to throw him completely off guard. "You know, it's that same action that got me pregnant."_

"_What?" He instantly questioned as a bot tackled him to the ground. Did he hear wrong? Did she say what he thought she said? He had to have mishead her. There was no way. Logan stabbed the bot and freed himself. He stood up and watched her smirk. She wasn't joking. She wouldn't joke about something like this would she? "Computer off!" He ran towards the exit of the Danger Room._

_Ororo turned around as the entrance to the control room slid open. Logan tried to catch his breath as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing his love deeply with such passion._

It was lonely now. After their little girl grew up, he had no reason to stay behind at the mansion. Ororo died when Rose was twelve, nearly ten years ago. He'd been on the move for just about two years now. Hell, little Rose was old enough to take care of herself. She didn't need to rely on him anymore. The girl was twenty-two and living on her own.

"Wish you could see her now, darlin'." He murmured as he gazed down at the grave labeled. 'Ororo Munroe.' He lost count of how many times he said that throughout the years she had been gone. "All grown up, our little girl… Amazing, really. She's got all your beauty. All the boys drool at her… got to keep them in line. Hell, they won't cross it if they know what's good for their well being." He chuckled to himself lightly. "She ain't no little rosebud anymore, that's for sure. She went on ahead and blossomed right before my very eyes. I wish you could have watched along with me, really. None of this was fair."

"_I can't feel my legs… Logan…" Ororo mumbled, wincing in pain as Logan pulled her aside from the battlefield next to a pile of ruble that had once been a small supermarket._

"_Everything's gonna be alright, 'Ro." Logan told her for the millionth time, now to just reassure himself. "It doesn't look that bad, darlin'." He lied, laying her down on her side. "Nothing Jean can't handle…" He carefully examined the horrible burn on her back, not to mention her leg looked a bit out of place. He shook his head, "Jean's going to be very soon." He added, stroking her long white hair._

"_Rose! Is she alright?" Storm questioned. "Where is she?"_

"_She's safe." He promised. "At the mansion… with Rogue and Gumbo."_

_Ororo nodded, "I'm so tired."_

"_Don't you dare fall asleep." Logan remarked. "Stay with me, Ro. Don't fall asleep."_

But she did… Ororo fell into a deep sleep; into a coma before Jean could reach them. She died days laters in the medical bay with him and Rose by her side. Logan growled lightly. It was the sentinels. They killed her. It was their fault she was gone. Damn them. He was going to send them straight to hell himself, every single one of them. It wasn't fair. They took her away from him.

Logan knelt down on the fresh crisp grass, tracing the engraved letters on the tombstone, "I love you, darlin', more than you ever could guess, Ro." He whispered softly. "You tamed this wild beast."

"Daddy?"

He perked up at the sound of that voice. A small smile appeared on his face. He rarely smiled these days, he really didn't have reason to anyways. He stood up and turned around, "Hey there, Rosebud."

Standing before him was a grown young woman at just about his height with shoking blue eyes and shoulder length black hair. It was, indeed, his little Rose dressed in nothing but a pair of blue jeans and a grey sweater, supporting a pair of sneakers; the typical college student. She smiled slightly, "Why didn't you tell me you were in town?" She questioned.

_Ororo grasped Logan's hand tightly as sweat trickled down her face. Panting, she tried to catch her breath. Goddess, she couldn't do this, "Logan, it hurts." She whimpered._

_Logan placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, "You can't quit now, darlin'." He replied. "It'll all be over soon, I promise."_

"_I need one more big push, Ororo." Beast commented. "This is almost over."_

_The grasp she had around Logan's hand tightened as she summoned up her remaining strength. She held her breath and pushed, releasing a frustrated yell before relaxing against one of the beds in the medical lab._

_The silence was then broken by a high pitched wail, "It's a girl." Beast said with a small chuckle._

"I wanted to surprise you, kid." He replied. "Just wanted to visit your mother and all first." He pointed out. "Who brought the flowers?" Logan jestered towards the batch resting against the tombstone.

"Jean." Rose replied. "We came here yesterday before heading out to lunch."

Logan nodded slightly, "So, you ready for a dinner of fish and chips tonight, Rosebud?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She replied.

He looked over his shoulder and then towards his daughter. "Let's get out of here, bub."

**The End**


End file.
